


Have I told you your Luvd?

by ConstantlyConfusedFangirl



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Love, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantlyConfusedFangirl/pseuds/ConstantlyConfusedFangirl
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Kudos: 37





	Have I told you your Luvd?

Hordak lay next to Entrapta, she had asked him to keep her company. She was so easily bored and if she didn’t have a constant companion or something to fix or fiddle with she would most likely move and never get enough rest to function. He was stiff and awkward but would stay if she wanted him to, her breathing had grown steady and she was obviously very deeply asleep. Hordak fiddled with some of her fascinating hair, musing over the chemical makeup to create something quite like it, he knew Entrapta must have either discovered its secrets or come to the conclusion that he had with many things on this strange planet, simply magic. He traced his fingers lightly over her back, covered by light purple and white fabric, at first just to test how asleep she was but then her found himself absently tracing the tips of his talons across her back. He slowly traced out an “I”, when she didn’t so much she as jostle he followed with an “L” then slowly finished the word “OVE” and a quick follow up of “YOU.” To him it felt like a relief, he knew that he hadn’t exactly told her, but it felt good to get off his chest he turned to stand up to get back to work when suddenly he felt a hand grab his too wrist, he turned around to see brilliant magenta eyes staring back at him, crinkled into a smile. “Hordak, I love you too.” His eyes went wide and Entrapta’s giggle echoed through the room. Then she flopped back onto the pillow and went back to snoozing, so quickly Hordak wasn’t sure If he had just witnessed what he thought he had. He felt his profusely blushing cheeks and the small, shocked smile on his lips. The statement had caught him off guard, but it felt so right. He went back to his project but occasionally stopped to glance back at the drowsy and snoozing Entrapta. He knew that no matter how this war ended, he had found what he really needed, he had found love.


End file.
